disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Shack
Mystery Shack is a gift shop and museum attraction in the Gravity Falls section of Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom. Summary Museum Guests enter the life-sized recreation of the Mystery Shack (from the series Gravity Falls), which also holds the Pre-Show of Mystery Tram Tour. Guests walk through the museum and find many strange and obviously fake oddities. These exhibits include: * Rock That Looks Like a Face Rock: The Rock that Looks like a Face (located outside the Shack) * Totem Pole (outside the shack) * Jackalope * Sascrotch * Pterosaur * Giant's Ear * Thigh-Clops * The Invisible Man * Fairy * Fiji Mermaid * Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel Banner (hung on the gift shop wall) * Horse Riding a Horse painting * Thigh-clops * Beavercorn * Roostdeer * Six-pack O' Lope * Cornicorn * Most Hideous Creatures Know to Man (a mirror facing guests) * Crystal Ball * Griffin Head (hung on gift shop wall) * Singin' Salmon (hung on gift shop wall) Next to all exhibits, either a sign telling guests what the exhibit is, or a television monitor showing Soos or Stan explaining what it is can be found. Gift Shop In the gift shop, guests can purchase: * Grunkle Stan bobbleheads * Eyeballs (in a jar on the counter) * Stan's fez * Ice cream bars * Mystery Shack post cards * Gravity Falls (themed land) map * Oregon post cards * Disney Universe Resort post cards * Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom map * Disney Universe Resort map * Dipper's hat * Wendy's Hat * Mabel's sweaters (most sweaters seen in the show can be bought) * Puma t-shirt * Panther t-shirt * The World's Most Distracting Object * Puma/Panther Combo t-shirt * Rumble McSkirmish t-shirt * Journal 3 replicas * Mystery Shack magnets * Mystery Shack pins * Mystery Shack keychains * 8-Ball canes * Mystery Shack t-shirt * UFO keychain * Mystery Shack bumper stickers * Mystery Shack snow globes * Question mark keychains * Question mark t-shirt Basement Guests can actually visit the portal room in the basement of the Shack. The vending machine door is left open. Guests can walk through the door, enter a very large room (a waiting area for the elevator, so line doesn't go out into the gift shop), enter a 30-passenger elevator that brings them down one floor, and once arriving on the bottom floor, guests are treated to an exact replica of 3rd floor of the basement of the Mystery Shack. Mist and smoke are sprayed from the hole which, in the series, contain the hole which is the portal's gateway. A looping video of a CGI version of the gateway's blue inter-dimensional passage is projected onto the smoke and fog, making the portal look activated. Replicas of Journal 1 and Journal 2 are glued to the portal control room's desk. They are glued shut, so guests can't open the books. There is a door the left of the control room, where Ford can be heard doing expiriments. Every once in a while, he will appear looking at guests through a glass window on the door (actually a screen, Ford appears using Traditional 2-D animation) saying phrases like "nNothing to see here, move along folks" or "Use caution when entering the next room, the portal has been stabilized but there is still a slight chance of world destruction", or sometimes he would simply greet guests and welcome them to his lab.